


Of Emptied Suitcases and Unconditional Love

by JeromeClarke107



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Airports, College! AU, Dylan's slightly older than Sam and Peter but no more than in canon, Fluffy, Humorish, M/M, M/M/M, Other, Prompt: Your suitcase is empty, Sappy Fluff, Short, Threesome Relationship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: Their flight leaves in thirty minutes. Dylan still hasn't packed. Sam's going to lose his mind. Peter doesn't want to get caught in the crossfire.





	Of Emptied Suitcases and Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your suitcase is empty" from an abstract prompts list created by shockvvaves on Tumblr.

Dylan was supposed to be packed three hours ago, and Sam’s going to lose his fucking mind. 

“This suitcase is empty Dylan! We have to be at the airport in thirty minutes! Why the fuck haven’t you started packing!?” 

Dylan shrugs his shoulders. Sam’s going to punch him and Peter’s going to have to throw himself between them and Peter’s going to end up in the hospital. He can see it now. 

“I’ve been busy.” 

“Doing what!?” 

Yup. Fluorescent lights, waiting rooms, and black eyes. Peter can’t wait. 

“Dylan, we can’t miss our flight-what the fuck are you doing?” Sam’s doing that thing he does where he talks so fast that no one can understand him. Dylan’s better at tuning him out than Peter is, so he’s throwing things haphazardly into his previously unoccupied suitcase. 

This can’t be good for Sam’s OCD. 

“Underwear’s the only thing I can’t buy at the airport.” 

Peter giggles and regrets it immediately when Sam shoots him a death glare. Dylan ignores those better than Peter, too. 

“Dylan you can’t just throw everything into a bag.” 

Dylan slams the suitcase shut and stares, clearly annoyed, at Sam. 

“Do you want me to pack or not? Make up your fucking mind.” 

Sam sees red. Their flight’s in twenty-three minutes. 

“We’re college students, Dyl. Not millionaires. We can’t afford to pay airport prices for all of our clothes.” 

Dylan rolls his eyes. Peter braces for attack. 

“Do you know how long I’ve made it with two t-shirts and pair of jeans before, Sam?” 

“I don’t think I want to.” 

“You sure? It might make you feel better…” Dylan smiles, his hands gently resting on Sam’s waist and moving him closer, leaning in for a kiss but settling for a hug when Sam doesn’t immediately reciprocate. It’s weird, Peter thinks, how they can do this: be infuriated each other and go back to being hopelessly in love within moments. When Peter gets in a fight with one of them, they sleep on the couch for a week while the boyfriend unengaged in the argument guilts Peter into forgiveness. 

There’s a sense of comfort between Dylan and Sam though, one that Peter knows he’ll never be able to master as Dylan winks at him from over Sam’s shoulder. He kisses Sam’s temple and finishes emptying his underwear drawer into his suitcase, the conflict resolved and the smile returned to Sam’s face. 

...

Miraculously, ten minutes later after doing their fair share of speeding through rush-hour traffic, they manage to find their way to the line that boards their flight. Peter’s standing behind them, checking their tickets and making sure they have seats together, when he notices Dylan’s hand slip easily around Sam’s waist. 

Peter watches tentatively as Dylan leans his head in, his lips meeting Sam’s gently, this time without any rejection. Dylan smiles against his mouth and presses their foreheads together, and Peter’s taken aback by the love he feels between them. 

Dylan smiles back at Peter, silent words shared that everything’s okay now, that Peter can stop worrying that he’s going to be a casualty of war. He mouths a silent “I love you,” and Peter mouths it back, for once letting his thoughts slip away and attacking their relationship the way Sam and Dylan always do: with pure, unconditional love. 

And for the rest of the trip, the empty suitcase is forgotten.


End file.
